


Something Bloody Embarrassing

by ElDiablito_SF



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Anal Sex, First Time, Gags, M/M, Nature's Lube, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 09:38:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7217269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElDiablito_SF/pseuds/ElDiablito_SF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After their victory against the British forces, Flint claims his prize.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Bloody Embarrassing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dee218](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dee218/gifts).



> You are a horror, Sus! I hope you're happy!

John Silver sank his nails into Flint’s shoulderblades and grunted into the piece of cloth currently shoved into his mouth. Lord have mercy, but he did not want to think about where _that_ particular article had been. In the sweltering Caribbean heat, the aroma of Flint’s arousal floated up and made Silver’s head spin. And then Flint’s tongue, like a cool breeze sent by the sea gods themselves, trailed up Silver’s sternum and Flint’s beard scratched along his overheated skin.

“I’ll ungag you if you promise to keep quiet,” Flint’s words brushed over Silver’s collarbones, followed by the feel of teeth gently nipping at the delicate skin of his neck.

“Hnnnnng,” Silver replied and bucked upwards into the man whose body held him prisoner. A soft chuckle as Flint’s beard chafed over his skin, and then Silver felt the soothing pressure of the captain’s fingers as they held his wrists in a viselike grip over his head.

“I’ll leave that in then,” Flint’s breath brushed over Silver’s earlobe. That _bastard_.

Silver should have known something like this would happen. You can only dance with your ass out in front of the devil so long before the devil pounces. And nothing sets your blood a-boil quite like a proper day of good, old-fashioned slaughtering. And watching Flint stride across the battlefield earlier was just like watching the personification of glory, blood-soaked and rock-hard, and picking Silver up like some caveman and throwing him down on the floor of that hut. It wasn’t like the night before, when, facing death, two men were locked in a kiss as tender as it was desperate. When Silver had tried to disperse his own fear and banish the night in Flint’s arms because they had suddenly been opened to him.

No. This was something else entirely. This was Flint as _deus victor_ and Silver was ready to worship him, on his knees, if necessary.

Not that he could, mind you. One knee, perhaps. 

The gag had been a distraction, he realized that now. Flint had let go of his wrists with one hand and let it slide languidly down his body, down Silver’s abs, hot and slick with their mingled perspiration, down until the callused fingers wrapped around Silver’s straining cock and pulled another stifled moan into the makeshift gag. 

“I should’ve known you’d be loud,” Flint breathed against Silver’s neck again. And then his teeth pulled on the cloth in Silver’s mouth, pulling it forth and spitting it out, and replacing it with his own tongue and lips. Flint kissed as if he was still in the heat of battle and Silver tasted the death of a dozen redcoats in that furnace that was about to devour him.

“You came prepared?” Silver panted, his own hand trailing to connect with Flint’s as he lazily stroked the underside of his cock.

“I’ll take care of you,” Flint breathed against his lips. “If you let me.” His eyes were clouded over with lust, but even through that haze, Silver could still read a shadow of uncertainty. “You do want me to, don’t you?” Silver would have laughed, had he not known Flint well enough to imagine what kind of a reaction such a response might elicit. 

“I want you to. I want _you_.” Sincerity in that moment was the only way to keep Flint from flapping off into the brush like some exotic bird. Silver used his good leg to entwine around Flint’s calf. “So, get on with it.”

“Spread your legs for me,” Flint said and Silver nearly came right then and there. His thighs trembled and the gentle pressure of Flint’s fingers along his groin, scooping up his legs and spreading them apart, before diving down, lower, lower, _fucking mother of god_ , Silver didn’t think he could take quite so much of _everything_.

“You’ve done this before,” Silver stated, unable to stop making conversation. This too was a distraction. He had to do the best he could to keep himself from thinking _how fucking good it felt_.

Flint’s beard burned along his inner thigh and his fingers gently brushed against Silver’s sack. How good he felt, laying it all, quite literally, into Flint’s capable hands. How vulnerable, but how incredibly liberating at the same time: to yield, to surrender.

“You haven’t?” The concern in Flint’s voice was going to be the end of Silver.

“Not quite like this,” Silver said, and there was so much more behind those words than just the mere mechanics.

Flint’s hands were gentle on Silver’s thighs, another clever distraction ploy, no doubt, before he lowered his head and brought that beautiful, generous mouth against Silver’s flesh. Flint’s tongue circled his opening and Silver would have leapt into the air, had Flint’s hands not held tight to his hips.

“ _John_ ,” his name scalded his own skin as it escaped Flint’s lips and then his tongue was back, probing, breaching, Flint’s teeth bit at the sensitive skin where it felt so fucking good that Silver had to bite down on his own knuckles.

“You… you’ve never said my name before…”

“I’ve never been at such close quarters with your arse before either,” Flint’s voice, gravely yet honey-sweet, washed over him. Flint’s lips left a trail of blazing kisses along the skin of the underside of his thigh.

“ _Fuck._ ”

“In a moment.”

It made Silver regret that the ginger asshole had cut off his hair because it would have been fantastic to just be able to grab onto it at that precise moment. Instead, he sank his nails into the palms of his hands and forced himself to breathe.

“ _Please_.” And maybe he wasn’t too proud to beg after all.

The hot breath that escaped Flint as he allowed a chuckle to vibrate his lips against Silver’s hole was almost too much. And then he felt a single digit, spit-slicked and pressing into him, and Silver wasn’t sure if this was actually as good of an idea as he had originally thought. A shiver of pleasure and anticipation ran through his limbs, and Flint’s free hand stroked over his flank, soothing him like an experienced rider would a wild stallion. 

Flint rose up between his thighs, hovering above him, his emerald eyes boring straight to the very depth of Silver’s soul.

“I won’t hurt you,” Flint whispered and Silver all but keened, pulling the man on top of him, closer to him, kissing the very breath out of him. Flint bit his lower lip and he gasped just as the finger slid deeper into him. “Yes?”

“More!” Silver demanded, his fingers pressing into the grooves in between Flint’s ribs. How clever that was and how well his hands fit there, right _there_ , and _fuck_ another finger, but it didn’t feel as strange as he anticipated. Flint moved, his fingers curled, and once again Silver almost flew up off the makeshift bedding. 

He suspected he must have looked like a madman at this point, eyes rendered wild with lust, his lips red from being bitten, his throat marked with beard-burn and bruises from Flint’s ravenous kisses, and now simply lying there, thighs akimbo with half of the captain’s hand up his arse. He should have expected this. He should have known that Flint would be as good at this as he was at all other types of piracy.

“John?”

“Yes?”

“You with me?”

“Fuck yes!”

Another small puff of laughter against Silver’s neck and Flint’s mouth on his, deploying those clever distraction maneuvers while his fingers pressed on, intrepid in their exploration, stretching him, stroking that secret spot inside him that no man had touched before.

“Enough!” Silver clenched down around those clever fingers and bit Flint’s lip in turn. It swelled like a ripened berry between his lips. “I want you inside me.”

The sound that Flint made nearly brought Silver to tears. He never did question the captain’s discipline and self-control, but _this_ … Silver’s own hand dug into the firm flesh of Flint’s arse and pulled him closer, until their cocks rubbed against each other angrily through the clothing that still separated them.

“Release the god damn kraken, Captain!” And just like that, Silver found himself snarling into the gag again.

Flint’s hands tangled in his hair, their faces so close that their noses slid across each other while Flint positioned himself between Silver’s spread thighs. One more insistent grunt from Silver, and Flint was sinking into him, the sweet burn of it dissolving into pleasure radiating up his spine, threatening to burst out of the top of his head. Silver sank his teeth into the gag and moaned as loudly as the material allowed.

“Hush, my sweet boy,” Flint’s words washed over him, rendering him drunk like mead. They dripped into his ears like poison, melting Silver’s brain, while Flint’s thick cock slid inside him until he was fully seated and began to rock. “God, John, you’re so beautiful.” 

_You are, you stupid fuck!_ Silver wanted to scream, but instead the gag was once more the recipient of his helpless moans. 

Flint’s hips thrust forward, Silver thrust back to meet the captain movement for movement. In this, just as in anything else, he wasn’t going to let Flint get the upper hand. He held onto Flint’s hips for his dear life as they unleashed a thundering storm against him, pounding him into the very edge of oblivion. Silver’s ears were ringing, filled with the sound of the slapping of their naked bodies against each other, the sound of Flint’s balls slapping against his ass. _Fuck_ , that thought alone was going to make Silver come all over both of them. He was grateful for the gag, for there was no telling _what_ kind of embarrassing nonsense might have flitted out of his mouth unchecked. 

Like Flint, who for a moment there looked like he was about to pronounce something he might regret later. And then his eyes softened, because Silver’s hand brushed along the side of his neck, over the back of his scalp where the hair felt like the softest fur against the palm of his hand. Pearly beads of sweat sat precariously low, about to drip from Flint’s brow, and Silver sentimentally wished he could just lap them off with his tongue. But before he could truly even register that thought, Flint’s hand was on his cock again, thumb brushing over the sensitive underside of his head, and then all Silver could do was hold on for dear life while his orgasm tore from his body, like a full complement’s worth of exploding cannonballs.

Silver wasn’t sure how long they both lay there, one on top of the other, just a helpless heap of limbs glued together, his arm around Flint’s ribs, Flint’s hand still tangled up in his hair. Their hut must have been shielded by magic since not even a stray fly had dared interrupt their long overdue coitus.

Flint stirred in his arms, rolling his weight off Silver, head propped up on his elbow and a wicked, lop-sided grin lighting up his weather-beaten face. And for a moment, Silver feared that he might say something that would remind them both exactly _how_ naked they both were, how naked they have always been around each other.

“Again?” Flint asked, pulling the gag free of Silver’s mouth.

And Silver couldn’t help but smile in reply. “Always.” 

_Damn_ , he knew he would end up saying something bloody embarrassing.


End file.
